Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~
is one of FairySina's fan Series. It is the second season of the Sky Pretty Cure Series and the sequel to Sky Pretty Cure. In this season, two new Cures join the Team. This season main theme is based on colors and the sky itself. Special Site: References in ~Rainbow Star~ Story *''Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Stars~ Episodes'' The story happens a year after the end of Sky Pretty Cure. The evil Princess Break created a new evil force who attacked earth and other worlds. Now Pretty Cure has to fight against this new force and also get help by two new Warroirs. Characters Cures Mascots Voiced by: Sanpei Yuko Scarlet is creature from Skyriver. She is Ruby's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~aka". Scarlet gives Ruby the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of fire and passion. Voiced by: Takeuchi Junko Yellow is creature from Skyriver. She is Topaz' transformatuin partner. She ends her sentences with "~kiiro". Yellow gives Topaz the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of thunder and true strength. Voiced by: Ise Mariya Mandarine is a creature from Skyriver. She is Amber's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~daidai". Mandarine gives Amber the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of light and elegance. Voiced by: Fuchizaki Yuriko Green is a creature from Skyriver. He is Emerald's transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~midori". Green gives Emerald the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of naturality and wind. Voiced by: Ohashi Ayaka Blue is a creature from Skyriver. He is Sapphire's transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~aoi". Blue gives Sapphire the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of water, snow and talents. Voiced by: Nagano Ai White is a creature from Skyriver. She is Diamond's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~shiori". White gives Diamond the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of intelligence and time. Voiced by: Fuchigami Mai Pink is a creature from Skyriver. She is Rubellit's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~hiiro". Pink gives Rubellit the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of love. Voiced by: Komatsu Yuka Purple is a creature from Skyriver. She is Amethyst's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~sumire". Pink gives Amethyst the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of dreams. Voiced by: Watanabe Kumiko Feather is a creature from the Cloud Castle. She arrives at Earth in Episode 20. She always ends her sentences with "~hane". Villains Voiced by: Kitamura Eri Black Diamond is the main villian of this season. She was created by Princess Break, after her "family" got defeated by Pretty Cure. Voiced by: Mizuki Nana Ruriri is one of the villains of this season. Because of her cute name, she appears like a young, cute girl but is actually as evil as Princess Break. Voiced by: Saitou Chiwa A evil Cure created by Princess Break. Her basic color is black and she controls the power of darkness. She prefers to be called . Voiced by: Mayumi Asano Princess Break was one of the villains from the prequel, and is now the actual main villain. After her "family" got defeated by Pretty Cure, she created the Black Diamond, Onyx and other new villains. / Voiced by: Hisakawa Aya Yumi was one of Amethyst's classmates but her body got controlled by Black Diamond, as seen in the first episode. As Onyx, her eye and hair color change and her heart becomes dark. Jewelrayu are the monsters created by Black Diamond and the others. Other Characters / Voiced by: Shintarō Asanuma Low was formerly a member of Catastrophe's Asai Group in the prequel. But he fell in love with Diamond and changed the sides. Now he is a student from Nijiiro Private Middle School and a good friend of the Cures. Voiced by: Oogame Asuka Robin is Ruby's younger twinsister. She goes to the same school as her sister. She and her sister are working at their parent's restaurant. Voiced by: Yuko Minaguchi Ruby and Robin's mother. She and her husband own a little family restaurant. Voiced by: '' Mitsuko is Topaz' mother. She and Kouki own a horse ranch. ''Voiced by: '' Kouki is Topaz' father. She and Mitsuko own a horse ranch. ''Voiced by: '' Haru is Amber's aunt. Since Amber is 10 years old, she lives with her. Voiced by: Satomi Moriya Tsubaki is Emerald's older sister. Voiced by: Yuki Kaji Yuki is Sapphire's older brother. ''Voiced by: '' Kumiko is Diamond's grandmother. Voiced by: Fujimura Ayumi Rubellit's older sister. ''Voiced by: '' Amethyst's father. Voiced by: Sasanuma Akira Voiced by: '' Katsuo is Rubellit's manager. ''Voiced by: '' A student of Feather Castle High School. Locations * - the mascot's homeland, which was attacked and destroyed by Catastrophe. * - the girls' hometown. * - The school that Ruby, Topaz and Amber attend. * - The school that Emerald, Sapphire and Diamond attend. * - Amethyst's school. * * - Feather's homeplace Items - the first trio's transfrom item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over - the second trio's transform item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over - the item, in which the Cures collect the Rainbow Tears. And Rubellit's and Amethyst's transform item. Their transformation speech is Double Rainbow Painting - Cure Crimson's, Cure Saffron's, Cure Sienna's, Cure Cyan's, Cure Azure's and Cure Whitney's weapon. - the girls' main weapon. Movies * * * Merchandise Please refer to main page Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Merchandise. Trivia *This is the first sequel in which a Pretty Cure duo joins the team. *''Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ is the first Pretty Cure season which has a normal girl controlled by the villains and became evil. *''Princess Break'' and Low are the only two villains who have an appearance in both seasons. Although Low changed to the good side. *''Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~'' has the most number of Cures in FairySina's Pretty Cure Series; total eight Cures. *''Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~'' is the first season with only female evil characters. Gallery External Links *Sky Pretty Cure (prequel of this season) *Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure !Jewel Revolution! (next Generation of this season) Category:FairySina's series Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure Series Category:User:FairySina